Pain Reliever
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: Rivaille kicks Eren in the shins and they topple over onto the floor, Rivaille accidentally pinning Eren to the floor. On top of that, Rivaille is injured and can barely move...not to mention his knee landed right between Eren's thighs. Will Eren be able to control himself? ErenxRivaille. Yaoi. Rated M for sexual content.


_**Hi~! It took a while, but here is my third Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction! I've been pretty busy lately with making a Scouting Legion cosplay for an upcoming convention and family coming over for the summer so forgive me. XD**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, and as always, it would mean the world to me if you left a review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~BlueBell**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan._**

* * *

Rivaille sighed, staring out of the window.

"_How pathetic...How pathetic of me to be sitting here with an injury."_

A day had passed since the Scouting Legion had gotten back from the mission to recapture Eren Jaeger and Rivaille had injured his arm, protecting his subordinate from a titan.

"_Jaeger...I can't let Jaeger see this weak side of me. Absolutely not." _Rivaille decided.

As if on cue, Eren burst into the room.

"Corporal! Are you okay now, Corporal?! Mikasa told me you were released from the medical care unit." he yelled excitedly.

Rivaille's eyes widened in shock. Eren was still supposed to be recovering from his fight with the female titan!

"Wha-...J-Jaeger...What are you doing here? K-Knock before entering!" Rivaille scolded, swiftly hiding his injured arm and glancing away nervously.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Corporal!" Eren apologized, "I'm here to thank you for saving me and to see how you're doing, sir."

"W-Well, I'm doing fine and there is no need to thank me. Satisfied? You can leave, now." quipped Rivaille.

Eren pouted. Obviously, the Corporal was not in the mood to give him the time of day. "I see...Thank you, and sorry for intruding." he mumbled and turned around, heading for the door.

Eren reached for the doorknob when he heard a gasp of pain from behind him. He spun around. Rivaille was clutching his arm to his chest, hissing.

Alarmed, Eren hurried beside him. "Are you okay, Corporal?" he asked, worried.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just leave." Rivaille answered in a strained voice.

"You don't seem fine to me...here, let me help you to your bed." Eren carefully placed Rivaille's arm over his shoulder and brought him to his feet.

"W-What are you doing?! Let me go! Now, this instant! Jaeger!" Rivaille yelled, struggling.

The elbow of Rivaille's healthy arm jutted sharply into Eren's ribs.

"Ugh...Corporal, if you don't calm down, you're going to hurt yourself further...please, just let me help you." Eren winced in pain.

"_I can't let Jaeger see this weak side of me!" _"Stop!" Rivaille shouted as his kicked Eren in the shins.

Eren's knees buckled and the two toppled over, the shorter man landing on top of the other.

The two laid there in silence.

"...Um...Corporal? Could you get off of me?"

"...Jaeger...are you stupid? If I could get off of you, I would've already done that."

"...Corporal?"

"What?"

"Your knee...Um...well, it's kind of..."

"What?"

"Wait a second...Corporal...You're injured..."

"Obviously."

"You can't move, either, right?"

"Yes, obviously."

There was another bout of silence.

"...Jaeger. Why are you hard?"

"..."

"Hurry up and help me get off, you pervert!" Rivaille yelled turning bright red, struggling.

"Mmm...Corporal...the more you struggle the more I..."

Rivaille's eyes widened as he was pushed to the ground. A pair of lips crashed down on his. "I'm sorry, Corporal, I can't hold out any longer." Eren mumbled, capturing the shorter man's lips. Rivaille could feel heat radiating off Eren's entire body. His lips were hot and moist and his tongue was melting his own. The passion was too much for Rivaille to put up a struggle.

Eren pinned Rivaille's arms above his head, looming over him. His corporal's cheeks were flushed a light hue of pink, making him deliciously alluring. There was a bead of sweat trickling down his pale neck as he trembled at the slightest touch.

He was like a sweet desert. He wanted to eat him up. Eren's strong, calloused hands carefully felt out each curve of Rivaille's slim torso. One hand paused at his nipple, rubbing and pinching it, while the other quickly found the zipper of his pants. Rivaille moaned as the gentle stimulation of his nipple was replaced by Eren's mouth. His tongue flicked at the tip, and his lips massaged the pink skin.

"Mmn...ah..." Rivaille tried to suppress the sounds that were trying to release.

"Don't hide it, Corporal. Your voice is beautiful. Let me hear more." Eren whispered in his ear, his tongue tracing down to the petite man's erection.

"Idio-AH! Mmm...Un...Ah..." Tears pooled in Rivaille's teal eyes.

Eren licked the length of it, starting from the base to the very tip, prodding the slit with his tongue. Hot white liquid leaked out, dripping down. Eren lapped it up hungrily, nipping and sucking Rivaille's hardening member.

The younger man's hand found it's way to his partner's entrance. His fingers teased and stretched it open, the tips of his nails grazed the inner walls of the opening.

Eren pulled Rivaille's clothing off and undid his own pants, revealing a hard, throbbing erection. "C-Corporal...I need to enter you...now...I can't wait...I'm sorry..." Eren panted, his member becoming painful with lust. He pulled his fingers out, desperately replacing it with his increasingly hot member. Rivaille, gasped in pain. "J-Jaeger...take it out...it hurts!" he pleaded. "I'm sorry," Eren murmured, turning Rivaille's head and placing a kiss on his lips, "Just bear with it a little longer, Corporal."

* * *

*Thirty Minutes Later*

* * *

"How low of you to take advantage on a person when they're injured, Jaeger." Rivaille hissed, scathingly.

"Yes, sir. I'm very sorry." Eren apologized, looking at the floor.

"Yes, you should be. However, Jaeger, during that time, you got my mind off of the pain in my arm, so you're forgiven this time." Rivaille stated.

Eren looked astounded. "D-Does that mean there's no punishment?"

Rivaille nodded.

"Woah, really?! Thank you, Corporal!" Eren beamed.

Rivaille turned away, and quipped, "Yes, now get out before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir!" Eren saluted and walked to the door.

As his hand reached for the doorknob, he paused. "T-Then...would it be okay if I come to take your mind off of your injury, again, Corporal?"

"...Whatever you want."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading~! I really truly hope you liked it!**_

**_You're going to leave a review, right? Right? You'd better be._**

**_Just kidding :P, but really, I'd love it if you'd brighten up my day with a review!_**

**_~BlueBell_**


End file.
